Fortunato et al (Materials Research Society Symposium Proceedings (2001) 666) described zinc oxide films containing aluminum deposited on polyester by radio-frequency magnetron sputtering.
Japanese Patent Application 2002076356 A describes a channel layer made of zinc oxide and doped with transition metals.
Goodman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,217 A) discloses a liquid crystal transistor.
Ohya et al (Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Part 1 (January 2001) vol 40, no.1, p297–8 disclose a thin film transistor of ZnO fabricated by chemical solution deposition.
Maniv et al (J. Vac. Sci Technol., A (1983), 1(3), 1370–5 describe conducting zinc oxide films prepared by modified reactive planar magnetron sputtering.
Giancaterina et al (Surface and Coatings Technology (2001) 138(1), 84–94 describe zinc oxide coatings deposited by radio frequency magnetron sputtering.
Seager et al. (Appl. Phys. Lett. 68, 2660–2662, 1996) describe using the electric field emanating from a ferroelectric insulator to control or modulate resistance in a conducting film of ZnO:Al or ZnO:In.
Transparent conducting oxides are reviewed in the August, 2000 isuue of the Materials Research Bulletin, Volume 25 (8) 2000, devoted to materials and properties of transparent conducting oxide compounds.